Atlas
Atlas is a powerful demigod and is Colette's half sister, sharing the same father. She is exceptionally physically powerful, but otherwise lacks any extensive magical abilities. She is fairly short-tempered, and prone to arguments. Appearance Atls is a fairly small individual in comparison to her gargantuan physical abilities. Deespite this, she does have fairly broad shoulders. and heavy muscle definition. Her hair is naturally brown, the reddening in her hair a side-effect of prolonged use of Model F. She styles it out to look fairly distinct. She wears a black combat-suit underneath her clothes, but frequently wears a red chest-piece and a pair of white pants. She also wears a pair of thick metallic orange boots with solid steel soles. Personality Atlas is easily frustrated by the smallest details, and tends to refuse to listen to reason. She is highly argumentative, curt, brash, and stubborn. Despite this, she is aware of her actions when frustrated, and tends to not enjoy making others uncomfortable. She is easily calmed by exercise and sunlight, enjoying relaxing in the afternoon while outdoors and in the rays of the sun. Atlas's relationship with Colette is tumultuous as Colette and share the same father, but not the same mother, a detail Atlas attributes to their significant difference in strength. Whereas Colette was born to two godly parents, Atlas's mother was a human who fell in with a god. Although Atlas's mother is still alive to the current day, Atlas holds a grudge against Colette for the death of their father, someone she never got to meet as Colette had killed her father by the time Atlas was three years old. History Interestingly, because of the bizarre actions of Omega within his own universe, the history of Atlas as recorded across several dimensions are incredibly altered. Atlas was born to a human woman and her godly father. She grew up in a rather uneventful life, but found the truth of her father's death hard to swallow. From a young age, she felt an overwhelming sense of hatred towards weakness, calm, and peace, believing that these details allowed people to simply live while ignoring the suffering of others. She briefly fell into the Game of Destiny, but would survive the encounter. Thanks to the Game of Destiny, she would have access to using Model F. During the aftermath of the Game of Destiny, she would meet Colette during a fight with Omega Zero. While Colette would survive the fight and Omega would be driven back, Colette still spent time recovering on the planet in question. Drawn by a bizarre connection that Atlas couldn't explain, she would eventually meet with and find that Colette was her half sister, ultimately responsible for the death of her father. The two would do battle, but even then, Colette's power was beyond anything Atlas could match. Atlas would try once more, but fail again on a different planet in a desperate bid to kill Colette for her actions. During the second attack, she would meet Maria, Colette's other half sister who shared the same mother but not the same father, and thus having no blood relations with Atlas. Maria would explain the situation to Atlas, about who Colette was, her history with their parents, and the unfortunate results of the world they lived in. Atlas would decide to join up with her sister in the alternate Subjugation and help protect the universe as a small form of penance for nearly thrusting her planet into an endless war, a sentiment she gave up on as Maria explained to her the fruitlessness of endless combat: the worst of the world is brought out when future warriors are killed before they can realize their potential outside of the battlefield. During Colette's absence, Maria would manage to intercept the universal message sent by Colette, and Atlas would be dispatched to help. She would arrive just in time to be a major player in the Nevada Desperado Rush. Arriving in Korhal as per the instructions of the message (which were over a week old at this point), she would spot the Desperado Wolf enter Touma's home. Realizing it would ambush him when given the opportunity, she waited to help. The events of the Nevada Desperado Rush can be read here Following the Nevada Desperado Rush, she would launch into a typical argument with Colette, citing Colette mentioned traveling to Earth Land, but found herself in the Mojave Desert instead due to the fact that the universal coordinates between locations didn't match. Ultimately Colette would dismiss her frustration and cite that, as an elite soldier, she had to be prepared for mistakes, and both would end up in a shouting match that would only be ended when Misha demanded they stop arguing. Atlas would relay the problem of the Subjugation forces arriving to help, explaining that until Maria could find a way to breach the dimension barrier, Atlas was all the backup she was getting. Powers Atlas is leagues weaker in almost every category in comparison to her half-sister, but still exceeds most average humans, and even can go toe-to-toe with other demigods. Physical Strength Atlas is a firm believer in training, exercise, and proper diet and hydration. She is not afraid to explain to people (condescendingly) how failure to adhere to these details can ruin any form of physical training. She spends a good portion of any given day typically performing a variety of exercises ranging from stretches to cardiovascular exercise, to weight training. Atlas has slightly magically augmented bulk, allowing her physical prowess to further be exemplified by her sheer physical training. Atlas can lift and move objects easily six times her own weight. As a study in martial arts as well (particularly Boxing, Karate, and Lethwei), Atlas is extremely lethal with her hands. Despite having some decently long reach with her legs, she prefers using her legs strictly for movement, and to try to punch her targets. In combat, she tends to take an orthodox boxing stance, although she can switch to and use Southpaw moves as well, and has to switch to other stances for eastern-focused martial-arts moves. Model F Atlas has access to the use of Model F, a biometal containing the spirit of Fefnir, a powerful reploid from Omega Zero's time (one that would ultimately be killed by battle with Omega Zero). In her hands, Model F is much stronger than it ever was for Fefnir. The armor Atlas is covered in can survive most small-arms fire, and is highly resistant to heat. Only stronger weaponry such as the blade from a Desperado Wolf can directly puncture it. The armor also grants Atlas further physical prowess. When using Model F, Atlas can live forty thousand times her own body weight, a process helped along by the biometal itself which aids her muscles and alters the density and strength in her muscles in a process that is poorly understood. To anything below god level, a blow from Atlas while using Model F is a death sentence. Atlas also has access to a pair of dual guns which are held with the entire hand and pointed forward. The guns themselves are excellent at deflecting projectiles and blades, and can blast fire, launch explosives, and fire bullets that can curve their firing trajectory. Where these processes come from isn't certain, but it is believed that Fefnir is heavily behind these bizarre weapon abilities. In addition, the armor is capable of self propulsion from the ankles. Using fire, the armor causes controlled bursts to explode from the ankles, allowing the user to skate across the ground. The user has to be careful on what terrain it is used, as it is useless in actually gaining height, will cause Atlas to sink over water, and is practically useless in rocky terrain. Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Fobarimperius Category:Monolith Category:The Six Children